Ready for Love
by Taifucchee
Summary: Rin's boss introduces a new employee, who makes her heart beat wildly. Oneshot, RinxLen


**I found this really old oneshot which I hadn't finished yet and decided to rewrite it and this is the result. For those who are waiting me to update Penpals, patience please! But I will try to write the new chapter before my birthday : D And the title sucks, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Anyway, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID, UTAU, or Fanloids. All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

''Kagamine Rin, I swear if you don't drag your lazy ass over here in this second, your pay WILL be cut off for the next three months!''

A silence followed and everyone turned their gazes towards me. I just shrugged and rose lazily from my seat.

Being lazy person I was, I decided to take the elevator instead of stairs, no matter how much Gumi nagged about how I should start exercising more. Besides, she was the one who forced me to wear heels at work.

As I ordered (**A/N : I'm not sure about this. Do you order elevator or what's the verb for it?)** the elevator I noticed a fairly attractive young man standing beside me. His hair was the same shade of blonde as mine, and his eyes were the same cerulean as mine.

The voice of elevator snapped me out of my daydreams. I stepped inside and the young man came in too.

I was a bit excited, since I usually only shared the elevator with my co-workers who were old men, not with hot-

Okay imagination stop.

''Umm, what floor are you heading to?'' the blonde asked, and his voice was like honey, so smooth and sexy like his appea-

Rin you're being a pervert, stop.

''Ah, the eleventh floor, please,'' I choked out. It was good that the hot guy couldn't read thoughts, otherwise he would be creeped out with my ones.

Then an awkward silence followed.

* * *

Couple people more came in, mostly my grandpa co-workers (shoot! I lost my chance to be with the hottie-) and they started teasing me about pissing Gumi off yet again.

The elevator arrived to eleventh floor; and I swear, that was the most awkward ride ever. One of the grandpas caught me staring the hot blonde guy and teased me about it. I was redder than Rudolf's nose.

And on top of the all awkwardness, the hottie was heading towards Gumi's office too. Oh god what if he was a new employee, that would be like the most awkward thing ever, though I wouldn't mind working with him-

Rin, you're twenty-three now. Hormones shouldn't be controlling you anymore. Calm down.

Anyways, the situation now was that I had almost reached Gumi's office, and the hottie was still walking behind me. Seems like my daydreams were coming true.

I gulped and knocked Gumi's office's door. Twice. Three times. Darn that woman.

I continued knocking, now a little louder. In the end, I was banging the door with all my power.

Then the door opened slowly. The hottie beside me looked a little frightened; I hadn't probably left a very good first impression. Oh well... I never do.

Inside the office my boss, Gumi Nakajima, was glaring daggers at me. I smiled nervously.

''Rin, I remember asking you to come to my office, not break trough the door,'' she said, and I could hear barely controlled rage in her voice. I sweatdropped.

Gumi cleared her throat.

''Anyway, the reason I called you here was...oh, it seems like you already met. Rin, this is Kagamine Len, the new boss of your section. You will be his personal assistant and guide today,'' Gumi said and pointed the hottie behind me.

Oh.

My.

Holy.

Oranges.

...

We were staring each other, my jaw on the floor, Len smiling nervously.

I turned to glare daggers at Gumi. She just gave me thumbs-up and shooed us out of her office, telling me to show Len around.

Few minutes of awkward silence passed.

''Umm...I guess I'll show you around?'' I said, my statement being more a question.

''Y-yeah...'' he said. I started walking like a zombie in front of him, and he was following.

I wish earth would swallow me. I had completely embarrassed myself in front of him, AND NOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS PERSONAL ASSISTANT?

Thing added on my to-do list: Strangle Gumi.

''This is our section; we mainly focus on keeping all the thing organized, and are probably the most important section in company after the top branch,'' I said as I had finally finished the tour. Len nodded.

Then he put his coat on, wished me goodbye and left.

My hear skipped a beat as I watched his handsome back. Was it possible to be so hot from everywhere?

* * *

Weeks passed, and me and Len had got used to each other. Thank God; I don't know what I would've done if the awkwardness had continued.

But still, Len never failed to make my heart to skip a beat when he flashed his handsome smile, or caught me in his arms when I was tripping on my feet (Now I was actually glad to have those heels...)

And oh boy he even smelled so good. I could still smell him and feel his strong arms around my waist when he had caught me as I had almost fallen on the floor yet again. Seriously, I was the biggest klutz in universe.

But seriously, Len was making me go trough the teenage-girl state again. I buried my face into my pillow when I thought about him and I was blushing madly.

A knock on my door snapped me out of my daydreams, and Gumi came in, smiling.

Yeah, we lived together. Actually, Gumi was my guardian; she had saved me from myself back when I was still going trough my teenager year.

I was stupid, and hanged out with wrong kind of people; I used to drink, smoke, do drugs...

My parents didn't care, since they were alcoholics themselves, and at home I was either completely ignored or abused.

Then, one day, I got into fight with my gang; the beat me up and left me lying on ground.

I don't know how long I lay there, but people passed by and no-one cared. Then, Gumi was standing in front of me.

She checked my pulse and called an ambulance. She stayed with me until the ambulance came and visited me many times at hospital. She paid all the bills, and then, took me in living with her.

First time in my life I was truly happy. I got into school again, and after that, I got a job at Gumi's company.

Words would never be enough to tell how thankful I was for Gumi, and how much I admired her how that. First time in my life I was actually loved.

Even though me fight all the time, Gumi is always there for me. Like now, when she came into my room.

She sat next to me and handed me a mug of hot cocoa. I took a sip and sighed in bliss, then smiled at Gumi and thanked her.

''So Rin, are you enjoying our time with Len?'' she asked, not in a teasing manner. She just wanted me to enjoy my life finally. That always made me want to cry of happines.

Instead I just felt my cheeks get a bit pink and nodded, then buried my face into my pillow again.

''You know Rin, you really should give him some hints. I have seen the way he looks at you; he's clearly also interested. If you'd give him a little hint, like a smile, he maybe could man up and ask you out. And if he doesn't, you can always do it yourself. You're both adults, no need to be so shy,'' Gumi said and smiled.

If it was possible to get even more red, then I got. But I nodded anyway.

''I'll try''

Next day at work went quickly. I just waited for the right moment.

Everyone else had already left except for me and Len. We were organizing all the stuff left.

Then Len stood up. ''I guess that's it then. Thank you for your hard work,'' Len said to me.

I blushed a bit, and then flashed him a smile from the bottom of my heart and leaned a bit towards him.

He hesitated first, but then his arms were aroung me, squeezing me tightly against his muscular chest. His hot breath was tickling my ear in a good way.

He looked int my eyes, and stroked my face. Then he leaned in.

He kissed me gently, and I immediately kissed back, and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss just a bit, his hand roaming trough my hair.

Then, he pulled away to catch breath, and took my face between his hands. He smiled and I smiled back.

''Rin,'' he started.

''Yes?'' I said, my voice being merely a whisper.

''Would you like to go out with me?'' he asked, looking at me seriously yet lovingly.

''Yes,'' I said, and we kissed again.

* * *

**OH GOD I CANNOT WRITE KISSING SCENES. But otherwise I actually like how this came out.**

**Please review and tell me your option about this story!**


End file.
